


Crazy For This Girl

by StellaLux



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Smut, girl!Niall, it's smut you guys, smut smut smut, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaLux/pseuds/StellaLux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wakes up as a girl. Sexy times follow.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don’t own them brah.</p>
<p>Really just practicing writing smut for when I have to write them in my chaptered fics and I’ve never tried my hand at hetero smut so… here we go! Genderbending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy For This Girl

It always takes a few minutes for Niall to actually become aware of his surrounding after first waking up.

His post-sleep obliviousness is actually fairly infamous within the band and for about the first ten minutes after rolling out of bed and shuffling into the bathroom, living room, or kitchen depending upon his needs, the boys got a good kick out of being able to make fun of and/or prank him without his knowledge. 

This is probably why when he wakes up that morning and rolls out of bed, he doesn’t find anything out of the ordinary. Distantly, in the recesses of his sleep-hazed mind, he realizes that something isn’t quite right with his body, his chest feels heavier, there’s hair that’s long enough to tickle at his neck, and he’s off balance, more so than usual in the morning. But that part of him would not take over for a few minutes, so he continues to stumble into his kitchen, puts a pot of coffee on to start brewing automatically, and shuffles off to the bathroom to empty his bladder.

He feels himself starting to actually come into full consciousness as he stands in front of the toilet, one hand coming down to assist, as it were, and for the first time in his life, Niall is actually shocked into waking up completely when there is nothing to grasp. 

Niall blinks, bright blue eyes looking down only to have the sight of his lower body impaired by two nicely sized obstructions. He may begin hyperventilating at this point but it’s not until he flattens a hand against his crotch that he lets loose a high pitched and frighteningly girly screech.

Fuck.

 

 

Twenty minutes later and Niall has successfully managed to calm himself down enough to actually look into the bathroom mirror without flinching away from his reflection. It’s a completely surreal experience to look into the mirror and see some girl standing there looking back at him.

To be honest, he still looks enough like himself for anyone who knows him to tell that, yeah, that’s Niall, as if he’s his own girl twin or something. It’s his eyes in his face looking out from the mirror, big and blue and slightly scared as they peek out from behind bangs taking in the shoulder length blonde hair and his suddenly feminine body. 

He’s pretty damn hot, if he can be honest with himself right now. If he was still a boy and had any straight tendencies at all, he’d probably try hitting that. As it were, he was not, at the moment, a boy and he has never had a single straight tendency in his life. 

So really, all he can do is look over himself in a self-analyzing and detached sort of way. He’s slender, that much hasn’t changed but when he takes off his plain white tee, he’s immediately confronted with the drastic way his waist and hips suddenly curve in a way they most certainly did not before. This is fascinating, until he finishes removing his shirt and his attention is suddenly on his new breasts. They were nice as far as breasts go in the eyes of a gay teenage once-boy-now-girl, a little bigger than his now smaller hands could fit and perky. His legs were pretty much the same, though smooth and hairless, a little shapelier perhaps but then, Niall’s legs are pretty nice as a boy anyways.

Niall takes a deep breath and looks into the mirror again, eyes less scared this time because well, yeah, he doesn’t know how this happened or how he’s going to fix this, but at least if he’s stuck as a girl, he’s stuck as a hot girl. 

It’s after this new sense of calm sets in and after he learns to master the toilet with his new anatomy that he decides he really needs to call someone. For a second he hesitates, he really should call Zayn. He’s been dating the older boy for four months now after taking nearly two years to figure out their feelings and then work up to the courage to confess to each other. Usually Zayn would stay at Niall’s apartment but he had been hanging out with Harry and 

Louis yesterday at the Larry Stylinson abode and had ended up staying for the night. And of course it would be on one of the rare nights that he’s not there that Niall wakes up to find himself with a girl’s body. Niall right then and there decides that this is all Zayn’s fault. 

Niall bites his lip; he’s still not completely calm about this and generally it’s easier to break things to Zayn once he himself is completely okay with it because then the older boy just goes along with it too and he’s pretty sure that if he called Zayn now he would end up panicking and then Zayn would panic because he hated seeing Niall panicked and then it would just escalate until they were both hysterical.

During this entire thought process he finds himself scrolling through his contacts and subconsciously stopping at Liam. Then he just rolls his eyes, because really, obviously it was always going to be Liam, safe, trustworthy, and totally unlikely to mock him Liam that he would end up calling. 

He stands nervously in front of his kitchen counter, adding cream and sugar to his coffee with his phone wedged between his ear and shoulder, shifting his weight from one leg to the other uncomfortably as he listens to the ringing.

“Hullo?” Liam’s voice sounds muffled and low, like he’s just waking up and Niall would feel guilty if this wasn’t so important.

“Li, can you, can you come over?” Niall blinks curiously at the sound of his own voice and can’t blame Liam for the confusion that fills his reply.

“Niall? That you mate?” And Niall can practically see Liam’s face scrunched up in confusion over the phone because he still sounds like himself, just an octave higher than normal like when he’s singing the high harmonies in a song.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Barely, he thinks, but decides against saying it.

“Is everything alright, you sound kind of odd, you okay?” Niall can hear the sound of the older boy getting out of bed and grabbing his keys and has to smile fondly because he can always count on Liam.

“Yeah, I guess, no, not really, I don’t know. I just…” He’s rambling now, because he can’t quite explain what’s going on in words that won’t make the other boy think that he’s joking and send him back to bed, so finally he settles on, 

“I just really need your help.”

“Of course Nialler, I’ll be there in a few.”

Niall gives a small ‘kay’ in response and presses end. He sighs and leans back against the counter, sipping at his coffee thoughtfully, thankful for the fact that all the boys live in the same complex when he hears his lock being turned by Liam’s spare key and his door being opened and then shut. 

“In here Li!” Niall calls out so his friend knows where to find him and then mentally shields himself from the inevitable shock that he expects.

“Ni, you okay, it’s not like you to be so functional this early in the morn-“, and when Liam rounds the corner to face into the kitchen he stops speaking abruptly and blushes a bright red. 

“Uh, um, sorry I didn’t mean, yeah…” Niall watches, confused for a moment at why Liam is suddenly stuttering and as red as a tomato before he realizes the reason. He had forgotten to put his shirt back on and is standing in front of his best friend in nothing but a pair of boxers…

With an embarrassed and flustered yelp he crosses his arms over his breasts and pouts at his best friend, “Liam!”

The shock that registers on Liam’s face is almost funny and despite the situation, Niall giggles because well, he’s Niall and that’s what he does. 

Liam is next to him in an instant, poking him the cheek to make sure he’s not a hologram or something weird like that and then he’s off.

“What the fuck, how the fuck… who the fuck, just how?”

Niall giggles again, maybe a little bit deliriously, but he hasn’t ever heard Liam curse that much in a single sentence before and he bats Liam’s hand away from his face.

“How the fucking hell should I know! I just woke up this morning, went to use the loo when lo and behold! The process has fucking changed just a tiny bit!”

Okay, so the panic is starting to re-surface. The blonde no-longer-a-boy curls himself into Liam for comfort, his face tucked into the crook of the brunette’s neck in their usual way but shifts curiously when Liam’s arms don’t automatically come up to wrap around him and the skin of his neck and cheek get really warm and flushed. 

“Liam!” Niall practically whimpers the larger boys name but he can’t bring himself to care. He woke up this morning as a girl with absolutely no idea why and he’s confused and scared and the world sucks and he just wants a hug from his best friend so he can calm down and break the news to Zayn that he no longer had a boyfriend but a girlfriend. 

Liam relaxes somewhat, coming to the conclusion that no matter what form, boy or stunningly attractive and half naked girl, this was Niall and his best mate needed him at the moment. So the brunette closed his arms around Niall’s smaller than usual frame and cuddled him close, telling him it would be okay and it wasn’t so bad and gradually he could feel Niall relaxing. 

“Let’s just, let’s just try to look at this logically. We’ll figure this out. First though, we need to call the guys, have you called Zayn?” Liam reasons, and Niall blushes.

“I kind of figured that I should calm down a little before telling him.”

Liam nods, “Understandable, we should call him now though.” 

Niall knows that he’s right. The boys need to know, they’re probably going to have to take some time off and they need to know why.

That doesn’t stop him from whining.

“But Liam! We don’t have to tell them about the whole girl thing. We could tell them that I’m… that I’m deathly ill! Or no, I was kidnapped for ransom! Yeah, we’ll go with that.” Niall tries desperately, his arms locked tightly around Liam’s waist to try to help his case.

Liam chuckles, his arms drop from around Niall, who just holds onto him all the tighter, and fishes his phone out of his back pocket to send a quick text ‘Band emergency. Come to Niall’s asap.’ 

“We’re not telling the boys that you were kidnapped Niall, can you imagine the chaos that would result from that?” And Niall has to laugh at that, imagining Zayn and Louis prowling the streets all day every day and Harry trying to get a hold of every major governmental agency in the UK to find him. 

“But the mocking…” Niall gasps, terror tanging in his voice, making his eyes go wide as he looked up at his best friend. 

Liam bit his lip before firming his resolve and shaking his head and speaking uncertainly, “We’re not telling the boys you were kidnapped, besides, they won’t mock you Ni, well much.”

Niall untangled himself, laughing to himself when Liam blushed again, and walked back to his lonely coffee cup. 

“You’re right, Zayn will probably just cuddle me, Harry will try to grope me and Louis will be the only one to mock me.” Niall sighed sadly, knowing he had lost this battle, one arm wrapping around his own bare torso. 

Liam steeled himself, determined to man-up and not let his embarrassment get the best of him as he walked over to stand beside Niall against the counter, wrapping an arm around his narrow shoulders.

“It’ll be fine Nialler.” Liam shook his friend’s shoulders and then immediately choked, his whole face going red when the motion ended up moving other things.

Niall immediately started cracking up at his friend’s embarrassment, laughing so loudly that he didn’t hear the door to his apartment opening, Zayn, Harry, and Louis talking amongst themselves.

“It’s not funny Niall! Put on a goddamn shirt!” Liam yelled out, alerting the other boys to the fact that they were in kitchen, as he covered his eyes with his hands making Niall laugh harder, holding onto the edge of the counter to hold himself up.

“Well this certainly doesn’t sound like an emergency.” Harry’s slow, deep voice sounded out as the three boys stopped in front of the kitchen, eyes going wide as they took in the scene in front of them. 

There was Liam, dressed in sweatpants and a loose red tee, his hands covering his extremely red face as he stood against the refrigerator while a beautifully half naked girl in a pair of dark green boxers that looked suspiciously like Niall tried to recover from his-her laughing fit.

Suddenly it hit Zayn, Liam had called this girl Niall.

“Ni?” The Bradford boy asked in disbelief when the girl’s familiar blue eyes found his at the sound of the nickname.

Next to him, Louis and Harry blanched as Niall replied, “Uhh, hi Z.”

And silence.

They stood there for a few minutes, Liam’s hands still covering his face, Niall shifting uncomfortably as the boys stared at him, three sets of eyes traveling from head to toe and back up again.

“Holy shit! Niall’s a girl, this is awesome!” Harry cried as he launched himself toward the blonde, hands reaching up to cup his breasts. Niall yelped in surprise before launching himself away from curly haired boy and into Zayn’s open arms for protection as Louis grabbed onto the back of Harry’s shirt to restrain him.

“Harry! You idiot!” Louis chastised, though through his own laughing it didn’t sound too demanding, slapping the younger boy in the back of the head. 

“Ouch! Hey, it’s not my fault Niall decided to wake up as a girl!” 

Zayn snorted, his arms tightening around Niall, his chin resting on top of his, well her, head. 

“Yeah, Niall decided to wake up as a girl Harry, thought it would be a nice change from the norm.” He feels Niall’s shoulders shake with laughter at his sarcasm and gives a small smile. 

Liam decides to weigh in now that he deems it safe to open his eyes, “But how did this happen, Niall?”

The blonde gives a frustrated sigh and removes his person slightly from Zayn now that Louis has a firm grasp on Harry, “I already told you that I don’t know. I didn’t even really do anything last night, I went to dinner with Josh and then came home and went to bed early with a headache, woke up like this. End of story, it’s not like I pissed off a group of witches or an evil gypsy.”

Niall shifts when after a minute no one has said anything in reply to his rant before noticing that they’re all staring at his chest. He rolls his blue eyes, honestly how do girls put up with this, and clears his throat with a very offended tone.

Zayn’s eyes move to his boyfriend’s face to find him giving him a pointed look and then look around to see the rest of the boys staring at Niall just as intently as he had been. 

His hand comes up to punch Harry in the shoulder before walking over to stand in front of Niall, effectively shielding him from their eyes.

Harry yelps before shrugging it off because yeah, Zayn’s punch hurt but it had been worth it. The curly haired boy smiles wickedly while Zayn strips himself of his favorite OBEY tee, “Whatever, however it happened, one thing’s for sure; you make a damn fine bird Niall.”

Louis wolf whistles in agreement and Niall blushes but smiles at Harry before pulling the shirt that Zayn handed him on. He smiles gently up at Zayn when the older boy wraps his arms around his waist to pull him into his chest, giggling when he feels lips pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Liam smiles at the sight of his two best friends, “If you two are going to be disgustingly adorable then I’m out. I need to go meet with management to try to get some time off without telling them about… well, yeah.”

Louis nods, “And I’m going to the library to do some research, see if I can figure anything out about a boy suddenly waking up with girl bits.”

Four pairs of eyes turn to Harry, the curly haired boy leaning on the counter shrugging, “I’ve got nowhere to be.”

Zayn rolls his eyes while Louis grabs his wrist, “You’re coming to help me.”

The Bradford boy ignores Harry’s whines as Lou pulls him along, stopping in front of where Niall is nestled into Zayn to press a kiss to Niall’s forehead, smirking when he sees Zayn glaring at him because the Bradford boy’s possessiveness is always just so funny.

“We’ll figure this out Nialler, just take it easy today and I’ll bring you some Nando’s when we come back for dinner, kay babe?”

Niall gives him a bright smile and nods, laughing in Zayn’s arms as the boys leave, Harry complaining the entire time. 

“Looks like it’s just me and you, Ni.” Zayn grins, using his hands on the blonde’s now curvier hips to move him back and forth in a bunch of random directions.

Niall giggles at the silly action, his hands coming to rest on his boyfriend’s bare chest, “You know, you’re taking this a lot better than I thought you would.”

Zayn shrugs, “You don’t seem too freaked out about it, and as long as it’s not permanent it’s actually pretty cool. If you haven’t turned back to normal in a week or so then I’ll start freaking out.”

“So, we can’t exactly leave the apartment while I’m like this…” Niall smiles, “movie marathon?”

Zayn’s smile widens, uses one hand to tilt Niall’s chin up a little more and presses a soft kiss to his lips, “Movie marathon.”

 

They’re about 20 minutes into Zombieland after they finish a breakfast cooked for them by Zayn (“Can’t let my little lady go hungry after all,” Zayn winks.) when Niall realizes that neither of them are as invested in the movie as they should be when considering the absolute cinematic genius that it is. 

It doesn’t take a brain surgeon to figure out why; they’ve been dating for about four months and having sex a little more than regularly for about 3 of those months. Maybe it’s a little excessive compared to most couples, but well, they’re young, they’re obscenely attracted to each other and they’re together almost all the time. It’s not their fault that they just can’t keep their hands off of each other. 

Niall is currently snuggled into Zayn’s side, the older boys arm wrapped around his shoulder and Niall’s head resting against his chest. He’s not oblivious, though the boys often joke about him being exactly that. He can tell that Zayn is pretty much using movie time as check-out-Niall’s-new-female-body-time, his eyes lingering on where Zayn’s Obey shirt has slipped off of his slender shoulders, or sweeping down from his bust and further down his naked legs. He’d probably be more offended if he could keep his own eyes away from Zayn’s strong arms, his broad shoulders or his trim tattooed torso. 

He figures that maybe he should feel a little more hesitant and insecure then he really does. But the heat that settles low in his stomach every time Zayn sets that intense stare on him, or every time his own hand brushes over the bare, warm skin of his boyfriend’s naked torso (Zayn had been too lazy to go grab one of Niall’s shirts, besides, they were always a size too tight on him anyway) is familiar but also strangely new in a really exhilarating way. 

Zayn is holding himself back, Niall can feel the muscles underneath him tense and release like the older boy is trying to calm himself down and feeling those muscles work is doing nothing to cool the heat steadily building between his legs.

Niall breathes in deep and tries unsuccessfully to turn his attention back to the movie. Their sex is absolutely stellar for the same reason their relationship is; balance. In their relationship, Niall’s energetic, bright and carefree demeanor balances out Zayn’s quieter, more down to earth and laid back personality and when it comes to their sex life, it’s quite simple; Niall likes to be manhandled and Zayn likes to manhandle. 

This is what makes it absolutely impossible for Niall to turn down this opportunity. Makes it absolutely impossible to let go of the curiosity that has been building up since they first laid down on the couch and it’s his typical all-in attitude that has him turning away from the television and climbing into Zayn’s lap, legs on either side of his hips to straddle the older boy’s hips.

Zayn is looking at him in complete surprise, his hands gripping Niall’s hips automatically to keep him balanced, so wide eyed and hopeful that it would make Niall laugh if he wasn’t so turned on right now. As it is, he just gives his boyfriend a little smirk before pressing his lips to Zayn’s harshly, hands buried in his boyfriend’s perfect raven haired quiff, pulling back to whisper against his lips.

“You’re all worked up love, and it’s working me up and I would like to remind you that I only look like a girl. So please, don’t hold yourself back on my account.”

Niall can see Zayn’s amber eyes darken with lust as he groans at Niall’s words, “Thank fucking god.”

And then Zayn is on him, his hands tightening on his curved hips deliciously and pulling Niall fully against him, licking hotly into his mouth in a way that makes Niall whimper. The blonde tightens his hands in Zayn’s hair, pulling lightly to keep him stable as their tongues tangle.

Zayn’s hands are everywhere; rubbing up and down his sides beneath his shirt and stroking the pale skin of Niall’s thighs and making Niall squirm and oh, the friction caused by that is wonderful and he has to back away from Zayn’s mouth to pant, trying to get more air into his suddenly empty lungs. 

Zayn isn’t even deterred, just moves his mouth to bite and suck at his bare shoulder, moving up his neck with hot open mouthed kisses before fixing onto the spot right at the base of Niall’s jaw where he knows the blonde is particularly sensitive and sucks hard. Niall gasps, his hips grinding down automatically and Zayn has to release the skin beneath his mouth to take in a shuddering breath because yeah, that’s good.

Niall laughs breathlessly as one of Zayn’s large (god, were his hands always that big?) strong hands clamps onto his hip again, forcing him to continue that grinding motion, “I guess it’s a damn good thing that you’re bi-sexual.”

Intense golden brown eyes shoot through him then and he’s always amazed at how Zayn can make him shiver with only a gaze. The older boy just reached his free hand up, thumb swiping almost harshly over the red bruise he made just under Niall’s jaw, grinning wickedly with darkening eyes at the moan it rips from the blonde moving in his lap.

“It’s you Ni. It wouldn’t matter what you looked like; girl, boy, alien. God you’d drive me crazy no matter what.” 

Niall slows down the grinding of his hips, his eyes locked with Zayn’s as his hands release the brunette’s hair to smooth down his neck and shoulder’s gently, kissing his forehead before taking Zayn’s hands and making the older boy grip the hem of the tee he’s currently wearing. Zayn takes the hint, eyes locked with Niall’s endlessly blue eyes as he pulls his shirt off of his boyfriend. 

He breaks their eye contact to run his gaze over the revealed skin; bright red hickies sliding down the pale neck and shoulders, flat tummy, curved waist and hips. Niall’s skin is still so pale and his freckles are all in the proper places, which Zayn is thankful for. There’s just something so undeniably sexy about that light smattering of freckles around Niall’s left hip and the one darker freckle just above his bellybutton. 

But Zayn has seen those, has Niall’s skin mapped into his memory, so he moves on to a few new things.

Zayn’s hands spread across the bare flesh of Niall’s back to pull him closer, pressing kisses down the blonde’s throat, down between his gorgeous breasts before flicking his tongue against one hardened pink nipple. He adores the gasp he receives, but he’s done being patient, he wants to hear his lover’s moans. So he closes his mouth around his pretty boyfriend and sucks hard, tongue flicking against the hardened bud as he does so and the sound Niall makes and the feel of his back arching against his hands has him groaning.

The brunette moves one hand to the other breast, cupping and squeezing until Niall is pushing into his mouth and hand with a desperate little whine that has Zayn dragging his hand from Niall’s breast down to the dark green boxers riding low on his hips, slipping it inside and rubbing lightly.

“Christ, you’re so fucking wet for me baby. If you could I bet you’d always be dripping for me huh? Always go wet and slutty for my cock.” Zayn groans out against the blonde’s neck as Niall moans, grinding down onto Zayn’s hand and Zayn smirks because he knows how much Niall loves it when he talks dirty to him.

He drags his fingers along the wet seam of Niall’s sex until he’s circling the blonde’s clit lightly. Niall desperately tries to push down harder, hands grasping tightly at Zayn’s shoulders because fuck, he never knew that girls were this sensitive and Zayn is teasing him when he really just needs more.

Zayn presses a kiss to the side of Niall’s neck before placing his lips right by the Irish boy’s ear to whisper, “You’re such a little cock slut Ni, bet you can’t wait to have my dick inside that dripping little pussy of yours huh?”

Niall moans loudly, both at Zayn’s words and at the two fingers that have pushed their way inside of his cunt, and Christ that’s weird to think but it just feels so good he can’t really bring himself to care all that much, can only grind down as hard as he can with Zayn’s tight grip on his hip and respond desperately, “God yes, Zayn. Please, just, just fuck me, I need you so bad.”

The brunette breaths out a swear and adds another finger, he’s rock hard in his pants right now and he can’t do much more than groan when Niall starts to desperately paw at his dick and growl when he manages to get a right proper grope, fingers finding the shape of his cock through his black skinnies. The blonde manages to get his pants undone rather easily and the sudden relief spurs Zayn into moving his fingers inside of his boyfriend’s opening. 

The first thrust of his fingers into him has Niall mewling, throwing his head back and moving his hips sinfully and it’s this very picture that makes Niall so fucking hot in bed. The blonde is the utter definition of wanton, he has no shame at all in letting Zayn know what he likes and he’s so damn responsive that sometimes Zayn thinks he doesn’t even need contact to come, seeing his lover like this, head thrown back, lips kiss swollen, Zayn’s marks on his neck and his hips moving to fuck himself on Zayn’s fingers is enough. 

Zayn thrusts his fingers harder and twists them up as he sucks another mark to the underside of his right breast, hitting that spot inside of Niall that has him gasping out Zayn’s name breathlessly.

“Well that’s too damn bad. You’re not getting my dick until you come just like this, riding my hand like an absolute slut. You gonna come from a proper finger fucking like a good little girl baby?” 

Niall’s hips twitch at that and Zayn smirks at the revelation of a new kink that he can exploit as Niall pants and gasps and then outright squeals when Zayn brings his thumb to rub at his clit in time with his fingers’ thrusts. 

“How does my little girl wanna be fucked huh? Maybe I should let you ride my dick just like you’re riding my hand, you do look so good like this; all spread out in my lap, tits bouncing as you take it. Or maybe I should take you from behind, put you on your hands and knees like the little bitch you are. But then again you do look so good on your back. What do you think baby?”

Niall whimpered, hands clenching and unclenching on Zayn’s shoulders, “All of them, everything. Want you to fuck me all day Zee, wanna be so wrecked by tonight that I’ll be able to feel your dick for days. Oh, god, mmmm, oh god, Zayn!” 

Zayn breathed harshly as he felt Niall begin to tighten around his fingers and moved his thumb harder against his clit, “Come for me baby girl, come so I can fuck that pretty little cunt of yours.”

Niall moaned lowly and bit on Zayn’s neck as he felt the walls of his vagina tighten, the muscles spasming around his boyfriend’s fingers.

Niall breathlessly laughed again into the crook of Zayn’s neck, “That was… different.”

“Different as in, good different, or…?” Zayn asked slightly winded himself as he removes his fingers and wipes them off on his pants.

The blond in his lap sends him a wicked grin, “Different as in, you should really fuck me now different.”

Zayn grins widely and nods, “Yeah, yeah I can do that.”

The Bradford boy grips the back of Niall’s thighs as he stands up, the blonde’s legs automatically wrapping around the older boy’s waist. Zayn hurriedly carries him to their bedroom, desperately resisting the temptation to just pin Niall to the wall and fuck him there, the trip is taking entirely too long in his opinion. 

They make it there eventually, Niall’s tongue is working wonders in Zayn’s mouth and the older boy briefly considers letting Niall blow him because he knows the blonde loves it. But he knows he won’t be lasting very long as it is and as he pins and just looks at Niall, Jesus Christ, just looks at him, spread out on their bed with Zayn’s marks on the pale skin of his neck and blue eyes wide and shining with lust and love, he’s completely consumed as he always is with the need to be inside of the younger boy. 

Niall gasps for air as Zayn stands and pushed his jeans and pants down in one go, his cock slapping against his stomach in a way that makes his mouth water before the older boy yanks the green boxers off of him. A blush spreads its way across Niall’s cheekbones and down his neck as Zayn places his hands behind Niall’s knees and pushes them wide to pin his legs to the bed. 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty baby, look so good spread out for me like this, shit,” Zayn breaths before bending down and giving a strong, firm swipe of his tongue from the bottom of Niall’s pussy to his clit. 

He feels Niall go absolutely boneless in his grasp with a low moan and smirks wickedly as he sucks at his clit.

“Zayn!” Niall whimpers his name brokenly, “Please, Zayn, enough teasing, just, oh god, just fuck me already.”

But Zayn just leans back up, removing one hand from Niall’s leg to grasp his cock and rub the head against Niall’s opening, moving back and smirking when Niall thrusts his hips up to try and get Zayn inside. 

“Tell me baby, tell me exactly what you want.” Zayn whispers darkly into Niall’s ear.

Niall glares at him, gives him this look that he usually gives him when he’s about to take matters into his own hands. So Zayn pushes forward slightly, just enough so the head of his dick is inside of him and makes Niall release a harsh breath.

“Zayn, Zee, please, I need you inside me, just get inside me!” Niall pleads, hips desperately pushing against Zayn’s hand.

“Come on baby, you know you have to do better than that. Tell me exactly where you want me; you have to say it baby.” 

Zayn grins when Niall pouts, his blush darkening in embarrassment but too far gone to deny the older boy, “I want your cock in my cunt Zayn, please.”

And then Zayn is nodding, both hands pinning his legs down and pushing forward in one smooth slide. Zayn groans as he’s enveloped in the tight, wet heat of his boyfriend who’s moaning beneath him. 

Zayn releases Niall’s legs so they can wrap around his waist and he can grasp the headboard as he begins a brutal, fast pace. 

Niall has his hands thrown above his head, clenching the sheets and gasping at every inward thrust of his boyfriend’s cock. It’s good, so good like sex with Zayn always is, but in a different way. He doesn’t feel as full for one but it’s wetter, the lack of friction makes it different. It’s not better or worse, just different. But then Zayn is rolling him over so that Niall is sat on top of the darker boy’s dick and he’s so deep that Niall can’t think about comparing this to their normal sex anymore, just starts moving his hips automatically, relishing the groan that Zayn gives, the brunette’s head dropping back to rest on the headboard behind him but his dark eyes locked onto Niall’s body. 

Zayn’s hands spread against the blonde’s back as he pulls the blonde into his chest, his own hips thrusting up to drive his cock deeper into Niall and smirks when his boyfriend lets a porn-star worthy moan escape his mouth.

“So good baby, so tight and wet around me. Riding my cock so well, look like a right whore sweetheart, moaning so loud, letting the entire building know that you’re mine.” Zayn growls as he mouths at Niall’s chest, sucking yet another dark mark into the underside of his left breast this time.

Niall keens, hands buried tightly in Zayn’s hair, working his hips harder, bouncing in Zayn’s lap, but it’s not enough, and he needs more.

“Zee, I need, I need, god I-“ Niall can’t even finish his sentence, can only shudder, his thighs trembling but Zayn seems to understand because he’s nodding and pushing Niall back so that he’s laying on the bed again and the brief separation has Niall wanting to sob until Zayn grips his legs and throws them over his shoulders and shoves back in quickly. Niall lets out a scream when the change in angle has Zayn nailing a spot inside of him that sends fire shooting through him.

Zayn’s groaning above him, pounding into him mercilessly, muscles flexing as beads of sweat drips down his abs and Niall moans at the sight of him, making little ah-ah’s on every thrust that are driving Zayn to madness. Zayn’s getting close, he can feel his stomach tightening but he holds back to make sure Niall comes again before he finishes. 

Zayn leans forward to rest on one of his elbows on the side of Niall’s head so that Niall knees are nearly bent to his chest, one hand reaching down to rub Niall’s clit in circles as he snaps his hips harder than ever before, making the blonde scream again, “That’s right sweetheart, scream for me, scream my name, let everyone in this building know who’s making you feel so good, fucking you so good.”

Niall complies and starts babbling incoherently, “Oh god, Zayn, feel so good inside of me, so big, always fuck me so good. Ah, ah, ah, oh Zayn!”

Niall scrapes his nails down Zayn’s back, arching his back in an almost painful angle and sobbing out his orgasm when Zayn whispers for him to come in that commanding tone he only uses in the bedroom. The older boy thrusts into him through his orgasm and he’s so sensitive, his muscles clenching around Zayn’s cock just like they did around his fingers until Zayn is breathing out Niall’s name and the blonde feels the rush of cum from his boyfriend’s throbbing release.

Zayn pulls out of him slowly, collapsing onto his back and pulling Niall into his side with an arm around his waist.

“Fuck.” Niall giggles at his boyfriend’s statement once he catches his breath.

“You better hope I can’t get pregnant Malik.” Niall grins, moving to playfully straddle Zayn’s hips.

The darker boy laughs, “I doubt you can get pregnant but even if you can, it wouldn’t be that bad. The idea of you being pregnant with my kid is actually kind of hot.”

Niall purses his lips and glares, “Fuck no, I have no plans on staying a chick for more than a week, let alone for more than nine months.”

Zayn just smirks, raising a hand to run through Niall’s tangled hair, “You look a wreck Ni.”

The blonde just smiles, bending further down to mouth at Zayn’s jaw, enjoying the rough stubble against his lips, “You know you love it.”

Zayn’s eyes darken again, his hands spreading to grip Niall’s ass in his hands, “Yeah, yeah I do.”

Grinding his hips down in shallow thrusts, Niall smirks wickedly as he feels Zayn harden below him, “Round two?”

Zayn smiles and rolls them over making Niall laugh, “Fuck yeah.”

~

Louis, Liam, and Harry return with food later that night just as Zayn and Niall are finishing getting dressed after a rather pleasurable shower.

Liam blushes brightly, Harry’s eyes widen in shock, and Louis has a Cheshire grin spreading across his face while he whistles lowly.

“Well I guess we don’t have to ask what you two go up to today.” Louis cackles, placing the food on the kitchen counter.

Zayn just sits on one of the bar stools with a sated smile, pulling the food towards himself because he needs sustenance dammit. 

Niall meanwhile is busy batting Harry’s hands away from his neck.

“Shit Zayn, what the hell did you do to him?” Louis asks when Harry waves him over to see the copious amounts of dark marks running up and down Niall’s neck.

Zayn’s already eating so he just shrugs because well, it’s pretty obvious, and obediently holds his fork out with a bit of chicken on it when Niall escapes from Louis and Harry to give him a pleading look.

Niall starts digging through the food himself, “So, did you find out anything?”

“Well, there are a few cases that we found. No explanation though, and most just said that it eventually wore off after a few days.” Liam said, sitting down now that his blush had gone down a bit. 

Harry smiles, “Unless Zayn managed to impregnate you Nialler.”

Louis cackles as Niall gives them horrified eyes and Zayn groans, “Oh fuck.”

~

But it turns out that their worries were unwarranted. 

Exactly five days later, Niall wakes up randomly early in the morning with Zayn warm against his back, arms tight around his waist and manages to work through his haze to realize that he’s a boy again. 

He grins happily and rolls over so that he’s bouncing up and down on top of Zayn, forcing the older boy to wake up. 

“Zee, I’m a boy again!” Niall crows, dropping small kisses all over Zayn’s face and neck. Zayn can only smile and roll them over again so he’s settled between his boyfriend’s legs. 

The Bradford boy reaches a hand down to grope at Niall’s ass, smirking at the shiver that racks the smaller boy’s body, “Celebratory sex?”

Niall laughs out loud, “I love you Zee.”

Zayn grins, “Love you too baby boy.”


End file.
